La ciudad de las memorias olvidadas
by Aline S.V
Summary: La tortura había sido demasiado para su cuerpo y su mente la había obligado a ceder a la inconsciencia para salvarla del horror. Incapaz de proteger a Ciudad República ni a sí misma, la llevaron a un lugar lejano para esperar su regreso, mientras los que ella amaba se quedaban a cuidar de un sueño roto.
1. Prólogo

**La ciudad de las memorias olvidadas**

**By**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra pertenecen a Bryke y los Estudios Nickelodeon, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para divertirnos un poco.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Mako soltó la mano inerte de ella, incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, gritándose a sí mismo que debía ser fuerte por el resto, había aprendido a mostrarse firme en la adversidad cuando era niño, tenía que aplicar eso de nuevo ahora más que nunca.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, enfocó la vista en Korra. Su rostro tenía heridas que cicatrizaban de a poco, su pecho subía y bajaba en un compás suave.

Dormía.

Sí, dormía, pero por un tiempo indefinido.

El nudo se instaló en su corazón cuando lo pensó. Recordaba las palabras de Tenzin al salir de la habitación, estaba destruido cuando comunicó que Korra había entrado en un estado en el que ninguno de ellos podría alcanzarla.

La tortura había sido brutal y a pesar de que le dolía, no podía dejar de pensar que era razonable que así estuvieran las cosas, los golpes que había recibido, el control sobre la sangre que el malnacido de Tarrlok había usado sobre ella, la falta de alimento y agua, todo se había sumado para dejar a Korra en ese estado inconciencia.

―Mako―una mano apretó su hombro gentilmente.

― ¿Ya es hora? ―preguntó.

Mako buscó la mano de Asami sobre su hombro, ella aceptó el gesto en silencio, sabía que él necesitaba más confort que cualquiera de ellos en la Isla del Templo Aire. No había forma de negarlo, ni era hora de recriminar nada, para ella era claro que Mako estaba pasando por un infierno.

―Pema y los demás necesitan preparar a Korra para el viaje―musitó.

Él asintió quedamente con la cabeza y se deshizo gentilmente del alivio que la joven heredera le brindaba. Tomando una ultima vista a la chica que yacía inconsciente sobre la cama, Mako se levantó de su puesto junto a ella y avanzó hacia la salida sin mediar más palabras.

La habían vestido como una ciudadana común, su distintiva ropa, sus accesorios de cabello, todo se había ido para camuflarla en caso de emergencia. Ella seguía inconsciente sobre una cama improvisada dentro del pequeño barco que utilizarían para su escapar de la ciudad. Pema estaba junto a ella, cómoda entre los brazos de sus hijos y el cuidado de algunos acólitos.

―Iremos primero al Polo Sur―afirmó Tenzin―debemos poner a salvo a la familia de Korra, serán ellos a los primeros que busquen cuando comiencen a expandir su movimiento.

―Intentarán usarlos como moneda de cambio―Lin dejó escapar el aliento―debemos irnos ya, este barco tiene que estar en altamar antes del amanecer.

― ¡Soltaremos las amarras inmediatamente!

Sus pies lo llevaron junto a ella, Korra parecía una muñeca de porcelana, se dijo, frágil… todo lo contrario a lo que ella era. Sonrió con amargura.

―Mako―llamó su hermano.

―Me quedaré―declaró fuerte y claro.

― ¿Qué? ―el tono ahogado de la voz de Bolin le dolió.

―Korra necesita a los mejores protectores que Ciudad República y las cuatro naciones tienen―aseveró con la misma entereza. Los presentes intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, a Tenzin se le desfiguró el rostro por la sorpresa.

―Mako, Korra necesita que estés junto a ella―unos segundos después añadió: ― ella nos necesita a todos junto a ella.

Mako volvió a sonreír apesadumbrado.

―Yo sé que ella nos necesita―afirmó―pero Ciudad República necesita que alguien la proteja, hay mucha gente desamparada en las calles… niños que necesitan ser protegidos. Korra no se perdonaría que personas inocentes pagaran por su ausencia, por eso quiero tomar su responsabilidad―Tenzin quiso protestar, su dedo índice lo apuntaba y su boca se había abierto para rebatirle, pero de pronto se vio incapaz de discutir―yo sé que no soy el Avatar y sé que no soy tan fuerte como Korra, pero aun sin eso, podemos ganar tiempo.

―Iremos todos entonces―Mako miró a su costado. Asami y Bolin lo miraron con determinación.

―Bolin, tú irás con Korra.

―Yo no voy a dejarte atrás, te guste o no; me quedo―afirmó.

―Entonces, nuestros caminos se separan aquí―Tenzin miró por sobre su hombro a su familia y a los devotos acólitos. Luego miró a Lin que con un asentimiento se alejó hacia algunas cajas apiladas―no puedo ir con ustedes…

―Sabemos, no puede arriesgarse―dijo Asami―usted y su familia son los últimos Maestros Aire, sin ustedes, la cuarta nación se perdería.

Tenzin asintió apesadumbrado.

―Necesitarán entonces un guardaespaldas y una distracción―comentó Lin―lleven a Naga con ustedes.

―Korra necesita a Naga―sentenció el Maestro Fuego.

―Si Naga se queda en Ciudad República, ellos creerán que el Avatar aún está en la ciudad, eso nos dará tiempo para que ella se recupere―señaló la mujer con el tono seco que la caracterizaba.

―Ella tiene razón―asintió Tenzin―Naga será una buena guardaespaldas en caso de emergencia.

Mako hizo una mueca.

―Entonces Pabu irá con Korra―Bolin le hizo un par de morisquetas al animal en su hombro y; con un chillido, el pequeño Hurón de Fuego saltó desde su amo y se escabulló hasta la improvisada cama, acurrucándose junto a la cabeza de Korra.

―Señor, no quedan mucho tiempo para el amanecer―interrumpió un tripulante. Tenzin le dirigió una mirada críptica que hizo estremecer al pobre hombre, pero finalmente asintió.

―Trataremos de mantener contacto, les informaremos del progreso de Korra.

―Si las líneas se cortan no intente contactarnos, será un riesgo que intercepten nuestros mensajes―Tenzin volvió a asentir.

―Entonces está todo dicho.

Los tres adolescentes se miraron entre sí.

Sí, estaba todo dicho.

Mako volvió a tomar la mano de ella por última vez, su pequeño gesto fue acompañado por el de su hermano y su novia, quienes se unieron al apretón.

Era irónico que ese mismo gesto lo hubieran compartido días antes y que una Korra más viva que nunca les sonreía, ahora ella simplemente se encontraba ausente.

―Nos veremos pronto, Korra―susurró Bolin a su lado.

Mako deseaba que así fuera.

* * *

El prólogo, ojalá les haya gustado, dejen un comentario para saber sus opiniones.

Sobre este breve Capítulo, la historia toma lugar tras la abducción de Korra por Tarrlok, la tortura dada a Korra es mucho más prolongada y dolorosa, de ahí que no despierte.

**El próximo capítulo:** El llanto de los inocentes.


	2. El llanto de los inocentes

**La ciudad de las memorias olvidadas**

**by**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra son de propiedad de Bryke y los Estudios Nickelodeon, yo sólo los he tomado prestado para entretenernos un poco.

* * *

**I**

**El llanto de los inocentes**

Finalmente, el enorme pedazo de concreto se levantó, dejando espacio suficiente para que pasara. Sus hombros se mantenían caídos y sin la ceremonia de antaño, trataba de aliviar su dolor de cuello, sobándose con la mano. El tiempo no había carcomido su belleza ni elegancia, pero sí su pomposidad; Asami era ahora una mujer con un par de cicatrices en el cuerpo y demasiado conocimiento para su propio bien si es que se lograba descubrir su papel en este juego mortal, pero no había caso en pensar en esa clase de cosas.

―Bienvenida, Asami―la mujer le devolvió el saludo con un gesto mientras sentía que el concreto tras ella volvía a moverse― ¿cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

―Pesado, como siempre―respondió con su melodiosa voz― ¿Sabes dónde se encuentran Mako y Bolin, Li?

El muchacho de ojos saltones dio un brinco en su puesto y asintió. Aún era joven, pero había tenido que aprender, como todos en ese lugar, a dejar de lado su niñez para asegurar a la masa.

―Relevé a Bolin hace poco, dijo que iba a ir a comer, Mako debe estar con él.

―Gracias, Li.

Con un movimiento de mano, Asami se despidió del muchacho y avanzó a paso rápido hacia su pequeña mediagua. Bajando las telas que hacían de puerta y cortinas, el pequeño lugar que parecía que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento quedó escasamente iluminado, pero ya acostumbrada a la penumbra de su casucha, avanzó hasta la pequeña caja que hacía de velador donde una fuente y una jarra llena de agua la esperaban.

―Toma, necesitas comer más―Mako dejó de lado su oloroso estofado cuando Asami se sentó junto a él, con un gesto, deslizó el plato sobre la improvisada mesa hacia la chica.

―Este es el tercer día que me dejas la mitad de tu plato, Mako, tú también necesitas comer―reclamó ella, mientras deslizaba el plato de vuelta a su dueño y luego se concentraba en su propia comida.

―Necesitas alimentarte, hermano―concluyó Bolin.

Mako dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, pero finalmente desistió de intentar darle su comida a la joven. Como Asami, ambos chicos estrellas del Pro-Control habían cambiado, como muchos de los maestros que habían sido obligados a adaptarse a estas circunstancias tan desafortunadas, los hermanos tenían cicatrices en los brazos y la cara producto de los innumerables encuentros entre ellos y los Igualitarios… junto a sus máquinas del mal.

―En las celdas escuché algo interesante―comentó la mujer de pronto.

Mako dejó de comer para mirarla y Bolin retuvo el aliento.

― ¿Qué clase de información? ―inquirió el mayor.

―Anoche llegaron prisioneros de la Nación del Fuego.

―Necesitamos al resto reunido, terminemos de comer y hagamos la reunión―ordenó Mako. Los dos muchachos asintieron quedamente y siguieron comiendo a una velocidad mayor.

Era costumbre que en ocasiones como ésta los refugiados se sentaran en círculo en torno a los tres jóvenes, siempre se realizaban ese tipo de reuniones cuando había un golpe mayor que hacer.

No eran muchos, porque en realidad no eran muchos los que vivían allí abajo, ocultos como ratas, la comida era escaza y era mucho menor cuando traían a los rescatados por una temporada a vivir con ellos, pero no había otra forma que no fuera esa. Si ellos no se ayudaban entre sí, nadie podría hacerlos.

―Asami―señaló Bolin a la mujer.

La mujer meneó un poco la cabeza, moviendo su corta cabellera y dio un paso al frente. Aclarándose la garganta de paso.

―Un nuevo _cargamento_ ha llegado a Ciudad República anoche, ésta mañana han sido relocalizados en el campo de concentración para la _separación_―señaló con la voz fría―esta noche, Amon tomará el control de los más fuertes y los más débiles harán la fila para el trabajo obligado, como de costumbre―un murmullo se instaló entre un poco más de cincuenta personas que vivían allí―son aproximadamente unas veinte personas traídas desde los campos de concentración de la Nación del Fuego y...

― ¡No tenemos comida suficiente para tantas personas! ―exclamó una mujer entre el gentío.

―Sabemos, pero tampoco podemos dejar a esas personas desamparadas―recitó Asami―tenemos que sacarlos de allí, luego de que sean separados, será más difícil llegar a ellos.

―Necesitamos a un grupo que se encargue de llegar hasta la tienda del Señor Chong, necesitamos que mueva _La Cadena_ antes de mañana para conseguir alimentos―declaró Mako―otro grupo se encargará de ir al campo de concentración a liberar a la mayor parte de la gente que podamos.

―Necesitamos ser rápidos en esto, no tenemos mucho tiempo―apresuró a decir Bolin.

Los refugiados se miraron entre sí una vez más, hubo un par de preguntas, un par de discusiones como de costumbre cuando se trataba de irse a meter a territorio enemigo.

Ya lo había hecho antes. Seis años de ir y venir rescatando gente y sacándola de Ciudad República, padeciendo hambre y frío… no había nada a lo que no estuvieran acostumbrados.

―El señor Fang, Meiko y yo tomaremos la responsabilidad de traer las provisiones―habló un muchacho un poco menor que ellos y de aspecto escuálido―cualquier cosa que suceda, el Señor Fang enviará la señal por la tierra.

Mako asintió, mirando a los tres. El trío se componía de un hombre mayor, veterano de las fuerzas policiales de Ciudad República, los otros dos chicos eran jóvenes aún, como de la edad de ellos. Los ojos verdes de los tres eran determinantes.

―Entonces necesitaremos unas siete personas más que nos acompañen a la montaña―comentó, sus ojos ámbar escanearon al resto de sus camaradas y con alivio vio que ya algunas manos se alzaban.

Mako se miró las manos unas vez más, estaban cubiertas por finas cicatrices hechas durante el primer año de la caída de la ciudad, no había quedado mucho en pie cuando las bombas empezaron a caer durante la primera semana en que Amon tomó el poder. Recordaba muchos cuerpos en las calles, mutilados por las explosiones, así como recordaba a muchos niños llorar y pedir auxilio entre los escombros.

Todavía lo atormentaba.

La primera semana fue la más cruenta de todas, los Igualitarios no habían hecho diferencias entre los maestros y la gente común, las bombas caían donde les diera la gana. Nadie estaba preparado para semejante arrebato, no después de tantos discursos de supuesta redención, de paz y de igualdad. Fue horrible.

―Mako, se acerca la hora―escuchó decir a Bolin desde afuera de su propia casucha―Asami ya se ha ido para cubrir el flanco interior.

―Voy enseguida―dijo con la voz fuerte y clara.

El hombre tomó los largos guantes que se había acostumbrado a usar durante esos años. Apretó las cintillas y luego se ajustó su deteriorada bufanda al cuello.

―Skoochy, hablo enserio―Bolin le dio un golpe en el hombro al muchacho frente a él.

―Lo sé, lo sé―se encogió de hombros el chico, como si nada importara―ya me haz enseñado qué hacer en caso de emergencia, no tienes por qué recordármelo.

―Y te lo recordaré todas las veces que sean necesarias―respondió con severidad―entonces, si sientes la señal, llevarás a los refugiados a los túneles de emergencia hacia las áreas de seguridad y esperarán allí hasta que alguno de nosotros vaya a buscarlos―recitó como todas las veces que salían en una redada―y no se te ocurra volver aquí, mantenlos a salvo y mantente tú a salvo.

―Lo haré Bolin, lo prometo.

Mako escuchó su hermano darle su típico discurso al adolescente, internamente sonrió al ver a su hermanito actuar como el mayor con Skoochy, era como verse reflejado de alguna u otra forma. Y lo reconfortaba el saber que no había hecho mal al criarlo.

Naga acarició su mejilla con la punta de su húmeda nariz, causándole un cosquilleo.

―No, Naga―dijo, haciéndole el quite al animal―ésta vez no puedes acompañarnos, a cambio tienes otra tarea―le dijo mientras la acariciaba detrás de su peluda oreja. Naga lo miró con esos ojos negros que parecían entenderlo todo―Skoochy y los maestros tierra liderarán el escape si algo sale mal, mantenlos a salvo―ordenó.

Naga entonces emitió un aullido antes de proceder a lengüetearle la cara. Mako sólo atinó a darle un último abrazo a la criatura, para sentir un poco del calor de Korra, como él decía, y luego se alejó hacia la salida.

La regla número uno de las redadas era huir. Tan pronto el golpe se había llevado acabo, sacaban a todos los prisioneros que podían y se repartían en grupos hacía los accesos ocultos a los túneles. La segunda regla constaba del equipo, intentaban que no fueran quipos grandes, de tres personas máximo que manejaran cada uno un elemento distinto. Agua en caso de que alguien saliera herido y necesitara ser curado de emergencia, Tierra para abrir y cerrar las entradas y enviar las señales en caso de que algo saliera mal y, finalmente, fuego como poder de combate. La regla número tres era mantener a un informante dentro de las filas enemigas que lograra pasarles información y alertarlos.

Y la regla número cuatro… si alguien era capturado, mantener la boca cerrada para que los refugiados lograran escapar.

Afuera la nieve caía copiosamente y el frío los había dejado helados. Mako miró a su hermano que con un asentimiento dio media vuelta y partió en dirección contraria con otros dos hombres a su cargo.

―Sayuri, mantén la nieve lisa, no queremos huellas que nos delaten―ordenó.

―No me hables en ese tono, niño, yo sé qué hacer―dijo la mujer―movámonos ya, o será muy tarde.

Asami contó con cuidado a los nuevos, se movió entre las filas con la agilidad de un gato, moviendo a los niños y los ancianos hacia los costados de la alambrada a empujones para mantener las apariencias. Las madres gritaban que no las alejaran de sus hijos, pero aunque los gritos eran desgarradores por el terror, Asami tenía que armarse de valor para seguir empujando.

―Misato―escuchó una voz que la llamaba mientras soltaba a uno de sus prisioneros. Retuvo el aire un minuto y luego se giró.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó y con brusquedad empujó al niño que había traído a tirones entre los prisioneros hacia la alambra.

―Nos necesitan apostados en la entrada―dijo el hombre tras la máscara.

Asami asintió quedamente y lo siguió entre el gentío.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―reiteró la chica curiosamente, mientras se alejaban de las filas―normalmente siempre nos quiere al lado de los prisioneros…

―No será necesario estar encima de ellos de ahora en adelante.

El corazón de la chica se detuvo y agradeció tener la máscara puesta para que el hombre no fuera capaz de leer sus emociones.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―no titubeó al preguntar, necesitaba sacar toda la información posible, para enviar una advertencia antes de que fuera tarde.

― ¿Por qué tanto interés?

― ¿Acaso es un pecado tener curiosidad? ―inquirió ofendida.

―Simplemente, los maestros se llevarán una sorpresa si se acercan aquí.

Una capa de sudor se instaló sobre su cuerpo y; como si fuera el preludio de una catástrofe, Asami creyó que todo quedaba en silencio, sus oídos se negaron a escuchar nada a excepción de un sonido estruendoso y sordo que le hizo perder el alma.

―Parece que tenemos compañía―rio el enmascarado junto a ella.

―Es tiempo para iniciar la _separación_…―escuchó la voz gruesa y dura de Amon por los parlantes del campo.

Asami se dio vuelta sobre sí misma, escuchando el sonido de las explosiones que rodeaban los alrededores de la instalación y al hombre que, impávido, esperaba que sus prisioneros fueran llevados ante él.

_Mako, Bolin…_

* * *

**NA:** Bueno, primero este capítulo lo había subido a Tumbrl ayer, pero por cuestiones de fuerza mayor (a.k.a: trabajos para la universidad y un viaje de seis horas) no pude subirlo aquí, así que ahora me pongo al día.

Segundo, quería agradecer los reviews que me han animado con la historia, para aquellos que sólo la leen por estos lares, se les agradece un montón, espero no decepcionar.

Y, finalmente, el título del **Próximo Capítulo:** El peso de la culpa.


	3. El peso de la culpa

**La ciudad de las memorias olvidadas**

**By**

**Aline S.V**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra pertenecen a Bryke y los Estudios Nickelodeon, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para divertirnos un poco.

* * *

**II**

**El peso de la culpa**

Los músculos le dolían un infierno y le costaba hasta respirar, escuchaba voces; gritos, movimiento en todas partes… agua, calor. Sus sentidos no trabajaban como era debido, no entendía nada, no lograba ubicarse en el mapa… ¡no podía enfocar los ojos!

― ¡Está despierto! ―escuchó de pronto.

― ¡Mako, aguanta!

¿Skoochy?

― ¡Mantente despierto, hijo!―esa había sido la voz del Señor Fang o eso creía.

― ¡No te muevas!

― ¡Mako!

Y después ya no sintió nada.

Al abrir sus ojos de nuevo, lo primero que vio fue el derruido techo de la guarida de los refugiados. El ambiente olía a madera chamuscada, a fuego.

Al intentar moverse un dolor agudo atravesó su columna y sin poder detenerse, gritó.

― ¡Mako! ―de pronto el rostro de Asami estaba en su punto de visión, sus ojos verdes desbordaban lágrimas y las ojeras se marcaban bajo estos― ¡oh, gracias al cielo! ―ella pasó su mano por sus mejillas con delicadeza, delineando su rostro con cuidado y una sonrisa temblorosa se dibujó en el rostro de ella.

― ¿Asami, qué pasó? ―musitó suavemente, giró el cuello suavemente para verse, su cuerpo; especialmente sus piernas, estaban inmovilizadas y su brazo izquierdo y pecho estaban llenos de vendas.

―Ellos minaron toda la zona… ―hipó.

Retuvo al aire un segundo.

La redada, el bosque… de pronto todo explotó.

― ¿Bolin?... ¡¿dónde está mi hermano?!

― ¡Calma, calma!―Asami presionó suavemente sobre los hombros de él. Mako se resistió a mantenerse acostado, pero finalmente se rindió por el dolor que le causaba moverse―él está bien, un par de rasguños, pero Bolin está sano y salvo, sólo está durmiendo… no se despegó de tu lado en todos estos días.

― ¿Y los otros?, ¿días? ―preguntó desesperado. La expresión de Asami se desfiguró ante sus preguntas y desvió la mirada―Asami…

―Cuatro de seis―respondió suavemente la mujer.

Mako quedó helado, en todos esos años, nunca habían perdido a nadie en acción. Nunca habían tenido que sufrir la baja de alguno de su extensa familia.

― ¿Quién?

―Haku dijo que Sayuri había pisado la primera mina cuando borraba sus huellas en la nieve… no quedó nada… reconocible―musitó con la voz entrecortada. Mako la miró horrorizado.

La veterana maestra con la que había hablado sólo unos minutos antes, según lo que recordaba… ya no estaba.

―Las minas estaban conectadas entre sí―continuó ella―la segunda explotó casi inmediatamente y a ti te llegó la peor parte. Haku logró ponerlos a salvó usando tierra control o hubieran muerto.

― ¿Y el grupo de Bolin? ―musitó con la voz ahogada.

―La cadena de explosiones los alcanzó cuando intentaban llegar a ustedes… a Shohei lo alcanzaron los escombros, no tuvo tanta suerte como tú, murió en el trayecto de regreso―y desvió la mirada hacia algún punto en la lejanía.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos después de eso, Asami se negó a verlo y finalmente balbuceó algo inentendible antes de retirarse.

Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba rodeado de Maestros Agua que comenzaban a sacarle las vendas y ponían agua sobre sus heridas.

Descongelaron el cuerpo maltrecho de Shohei al salir a la superficie, la nieve caía copiosamente esa mañana y una bruma espesa se instalaba en todo el bosque, dándole un aspecto deprimente y sombrío. Cuando Asami le había dicho que Shohei no había tenido tanta suerte como él, se negó a imaginar que tan terrible habían sido sus heridas, como también quiso no imaginar en lo que había pensado Sayuri antes de que la explosión la redujera a pedazos.

Apoyado en su hermano, observó en silenció cómo los Maestros Tierra cavaban dos zanjas de enorme profundidad y depositaban en una el cuerpo del hombre y en otra algunas pertenencias de la mujer para luego rellenar ambos agujeros.

Un sabor amargo se instaló en su boca cuando el hijo de la mujer se tiró sobre la tumba a llorar. Mako sabía lo que era esa sensación, la de perder a alguien tan cercano, a un padre, de una forma tan repentina, lo peor era cuando no se tenía el cuerpo de esa persona para despedirla como correspondía. La razón no funciona en esos momentos cuando sabes que nunca recuperarás el cuerpo de tu ser querido para ser sepultado con dignidad, por lo que sólo quedaba llorarle a una tumba vacía.

Lentamente y entre sollozos, los refugiados volvieron a entrar en el túnel que los había llevado a un sector más profundo de la montaña y alejado del campo de concentración.

―Asami, tenemos que irnos―musitó Bolin suavemente, pero la chica no contestó. Su mirada estaba perdida sobre ambas tumbas―Asami… puede que haya tormenta, por favor, debemos cubrirnos―insistió él.

Mako se mantuvo en silencio mientras la chica reaccionaba con lentitud y se giraba a ellos.

―Lo siento tanto…―musitó.

―No fue tu culpa―dijo el Maestro Fuego, pero la mujer ya tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

―No digas eso Mako, porque sabes que no es cierto―dijo mientras pasaba las manos por su corto cabello― ¡yo tenía que saber lo que habían hecho, para eso me infiltro, no para mirar y enviarlos a ustedes a una misión suicida!

―Lo que pasó no es algo que tú pudieras controlar―rebatió―no podemos cambiar lo que pasó, Asami, pero aún podemos hacer la diferencia para el futuro. Hay que seguir adelante.

Bolin extendió su brazo libre en silencio y Asami inmediatamente buscó abrigo en los brazos de su amigo. Mako levantó su brazo aún vendado y, no sin problemas, logró abrazarla también mientras su hermano hacía más férreo su agarre.

Y los tres quedaron allí en silencio, tratando de reconfortarse en los brazos del otro.

Su mano se cerró sobre su pecho bruscamente por segunda vez en menos de una semana, de pronto le había faltado el aire y una incontrolables ganas de llorar la había asaltado intempestivamente.

―Korra―Tenzin abrió sus ojos para ver a la joven mujer que de pronto había dado un respingo, destruyendo el ambiente de meditación que habían creado― ¿sucede algo?

Ella quiso responder, pero de su boca no salió ni una sílaba. No había respuesta que dar a ese malestar… quizás sólo se trataba del preludio a un resfrío o la falta de sueño.

Finalmente negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Estás segura? ―insistió.

―Estoy segura, no pasa nada―respondió entonces y volvió a respirar profundamente―continuemos―y finalmente cerró sus ojos.


End file.
